Prompts and Ideas for BlackIce
by TheChronicLiar
Summary: A collection of shorts of BlackIce. Much like my Advent one, but this will have prompts from anyone and whatever I feel like typing. Teacher/Student. Weddings. Dancing! Valentines Day!
1. Chapter 1

Description: Jack is bored sitting in class as he waits for the teacher to arrive.

Jack's head was buried deep in the crook of his arm as he waited for class to start. _Mr. _Bunnymund should be arriving any minute and Jack had a fresh, new bag of rubber bands that were ready to hit the backside of that cranky man. The door to the classroom opened with its normal creak and Jack lifted his head from the desk, expecting to see grumpy, but was mildly surprised to see a tall, lanky man covered nearly head to toe in black. He wore a clearly expensive tailored suit with neatly polished shoes. Jack was sure he could see his face in them if he tried. Scratch what he said earlier. The man was entirely in black. Not even his shirt was safe from the color. Hell, the frames of his glasses were just as black.

Jack still hadn't retrieved a good look at the man's face. The lanky guy had his back to everyone as he wrote on the board…At least Jack got a good view. The suit did wonders for the man's ass. Jack let a lazy smirk form on his face as he focused on the roundness of the man's bum. He wanted to smack it.

He watched as the man slowly turned, mentally waving the ass goodbye, but wasn't sad for long with a deep, bone shaking voice filled his ears.

"Mr. Bunnymund couldn't make it to class today and has called me in as a replacement. My name is Pitchiner Black. Please refer to as Mr. Black," the man, Mr. Black, stated calmly.

Jack had to hold back a shiver at the man's voice. The man had a nice ass and a voice like that? Jack had to wonder if the man had a nice face to go along with it. He slowly trailed his eyes up the man's body, going extra slow on the long torso and even slower on the neck before reaching the man's face. Jack couldn't stop the smile that was threatening to split his face in half. He could purr at how pleased he was with the sight. A pointed jaw, cheekbones, thin lips, cheekbones, and those eyes! They were so golden. Jack never knew that his favorite color was gold until that moment.

Apparently the man was talking while Jack was lost in his thoughts and clearly he wasn't happy about Jack ignoring him. Jack wasn't either. He wanted to hear more of that voice.

"Mr. Frost, do pay attention," Mr. Black said, sounding slightly frustrated. "And answer when your name is called." His arms were relaxed behind his back as he stared down at Jack. Jack hadn't even noticed that the man had moved closer to him. And wait, did he miss him calling out his name? Damn! Oh well. Jack was sure he could get the man to call out his name again.

Jack gave him his trademark grin. "Whatever you say, Princess," he said, causing many of his classmates to chuckle, but not for long when Mr. Black gave a glare. It was intimidating, very. But Jack doubted Mr. Black meant to turn him on with that glare.

"Frost," Mr. Black said, well nearly hissed.

Jack barely paid him any mind as he traveled his eyes back down the man.

"You will call me Mr. Black."

Jack was paying more attention to the sight directly in front of him. He focused as much as he could, but he wasn't sure at what he was seeing until the man shifted his legs. A smirk returned to his face. "That's a mouth full," he said, purposely meaning two different things.

"How is my last name a mouth…full…"

As the man trailed off, Jack realized he hadn't looked away. He sheepishly looked up to see Mr. Black trying to control the blush that was trying to make its way onto his face. Jack let out a weak laugh. "Oops."

Mr. Black took in a deep breath before glaring at Jack, causing him to flinch instead of heat things up. "Go to the office. Now."

Jack scrambled to his feet and made his way to the door before pausing and facing the new teacher again. "One more thing," he started. He was going to the office anyways, better make it worth it. "You have a nice ass," he said with a wink before running out the door.

Leave me Prompts! I'll do them eventually!


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday Prompt: A Sacrifice for Love- Love isn't easy, and often times there are compromises, even sacrifices. They differ in severity, some sacrifices are able to be forgotten in time, others are life changing. A relationship with one can ruin relationships with others. With beings like Pitch and Jack where both are working through their isolation, there are sure to be some changes whether it's with ones they know, or within themselves.

Jack cried as he frantically tried to stop the bleeding. The blood just kept coming, coating his hands as they pressed against the hole in Pitch's chest. He wanted to freeze the blood but he knew he wouldn't be able to control how much he froze from how panicked he was.

"Jack," a wheezed voice came from Pitch. "Calm down." He lifted a pale grayed hand and rested it over Jack's hands.

"No!" he yelled back angrily as he pressed down harder on the wound, causing Pitch to flinch. "You're hurt! You're going to die! And, and," he let out a broken sob. "I'm so s-sorry!" It was his entire fault. If he had just stayed back like Pitch told him…Another sob came out of his parted lips with his head lowered in shame.

"Jack…Jack, I'm not going to die," Pitch muttered tiredly.

"Yes you are," he cried as he moved his head to look at Pitch. His tears long turned ice, stuck to his cheeks, making them feel heavy.

The dark man gave a weak chuckle. "Haven't I said before that you can't kill fear?" he said slowly as if he were about to fall asleep any minute. "Just let me rest…"

"No! Don't fall asleep!" If he weren't panicking before, he was now. He's seen what happened to humans that fell asleep after getting hurt like this. They never…they never woke up again. Why? Why didn't he listen? "I'm so sorry!" he cried out as he bowed his head over Pitch. His body was shaking with every sob that racked his body.

"It's okay, Jack," Pitch whispered as he tightened his grasp on Jack's hands. "It's not your fault." He let out a low grunt as he forced himself to sit up. Jack tried to push him back down, but Pitch only pushed his hands back.

"You shouldn't sit up," Jack began worriedly, he wanted to go on but Pitch silenced him by pressing a bloodied finger to his lips. He could feel the blood freeze at the contact with him.

"Let me finish," Pitch said weakly. His other hand pressed against the hole in his chest as black sand started to move toward it. "If it was anyone's fault, it would be mine… I should have known you wouldn't listen to me," he let out a chuckle that turned into a rough cough. "Even, even now you still don't listen." He smiled at Jack, making Jack freeze in the spot. He rarely ever saw Pitch smile. Why would the man be smiling at a time like this?

Jack knew the truth in Pitch's words. He rarely listened to the older man. If he could, he would make sure to go against every order the man would give him, even if it were sensible. Like not insulting a fae that had a tendency to attempt killing anyone who bothered him. Jack raised a shaky hand up to Pitch's and removed it from his mouth. "I'm sorry," he whispered. He couldn't even look the man in the eye as he apologized. "I'll listen next time."

A deep chuckle came from the man before him and Jack looked up at him confused. "I doubt that," Pitch laughed. He looked better now that the nightmare sand had stopped the bleeding.

Jack glared at him. "You don't believe me?" he hissed.

Pitch smirked down at him. "No. I don't. Nor will I ever believe you'll change something so fundamental about yourself," he answered.

Jack was ready to ice Pitch's ass –hurt or not- when the man reached out and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't believe I would like having you any other way," Pitch continued. Jack nearly slumped as his anger left him. "But I wouldn't mind you at least thinking over what I say. I would rather not be stabbed through the chest again," he said somewhat teasingly.

Jack bristled at that. "Yeah, well, don't expect much."

"I never do," Pitch said laughing.

Jack glared at the man. "Gee, thanks."

"I aim to please," Pitch returned with a halfhearted shrug.

"Why are you so…happy?" Jack questioned. He tried to find the right word for how Pitch was acting, but nothing really came to mind.

Pitch yawned. "I blame blood loss," he said as he seemed to understand what Jack meant. "Now, would you mind taking us home? I really need that nap."


	3. Chapter 3

Monday Prompt: Two Kings- As Pitch is famous for saying, what goes together better than cold and dark? A King of Nightmares and a King of Winter are a more likely of a couple than one may think.

Pitch watched him from the darker part of the tree line. He knew what the boy was thinking about. He thought about every time around this part of the year. It was the Guardians' Ball. Spirits from all around came to bask in the glory of the Guardians. It was usually held in mid spring, after Easter and plenty of time before Christmas. The location always changed from which humble abode of the Guardians to partake in. It was absolutely _dreadful_. Pitch hadn't the slightest clue as to why Jack, or as he goes by now, King wanted to be there. It was just to make the Guardians more full of themselves than before.

"I know you're there," a soft whisper came from the boy as he looked up at the night sky. Above was the Sand Castle. This year was Sandman's turn to be host and the round creampuff was making a spectacle up there. Pitch would even be impressed if it wasn't for the fact that he's seen it before.

"So I am," Pitch said as he stepped out of the shadows and walked towards King.

"Why are you here?" King Frost asked as he glanced at him the moment Pitch was at his side.

Pitch smirked and stared up at the sky. "I could ask you the same thing." He expected King to give him some sort of retort, but when the boy looked up sadly at the castle, all joy at the taunt vanished. There was something more to what was bothering the boy. It was as if…Ah. So that is what's bothering the boy. It really didn't surprise him. "You want to be with them," he stated.

King flinched at that. He looked away from the castle, but also kept his eyes from Pitch. "So what of it?" He didn't bother denying, nor did Pitch really blame him. Everyone wanted to be excepted…

He was getting defensive, Pitch mused. "Oh, nothing. I just expected that you would not care for such trivial things as this." He shrugged and looked down at the boy who was still staring up at the sky. "Maybe, even having your own ball," he said. "I'm sure it would be much better than whatever those Guardians could come up with."

King let out a shaky sigh that may have been a laugh. Pitch wasn't sure. "And who would come?" His voice held an air of defeat that didn't sit right with Pitch.

"I would, of course," Pitch said without any doubt.

King's head shot up and he looked at him shocked. Pitch gave a small smile, not a smirk, to show he was serious and King slowly started to smile in return. "Thanks," he said. His voice was much lighter and happier than before. "You'd be the first I would invite."

"Oh?" Pitch asked, enjoying the lifted mood of the boy. "I feel honored."

King chuckled. "There will be dancing, food, music…People will see I am not a boy that…," he started to whisper near the end. "They'll see me for what I am."

Pitch hid his slight shock. The boy wanted to be seen as what?

King smiled at Pitch sheepishly. "Well, you know…something like that."

Pitch watched the boy silently, causing King to shift awkwardly under the gaze. When he finally came to the end of his thought, he bowed lightly to the boy in front of him as a sign of respect. "Would you do me the honor of a dance, King Frost?" He held out his hand as he looked into the blue eyes of the Winter King. It was obvious Frost had no idea what to do.

"But there is no music…" King whispered, but it was clear he was flattered, if not gleeful at Pitch's offer. The man was never able to hide his thoughts, at least from Pitch.

"Does there have to be?" Pitch persisted.

King still looked hesitant. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doesn't the King need to know how to dance before his ball?" Pitch let out a pleased hum when King's cheeks frosted slightly. "So, what will it be, Frost?" he smirked. He watched as King slowly moved his hand to Pitch's. Once the cool hand was in his own, Pitch grasped it gently and pulled King to him.

"Just a warning, I've never danced before," King whispered.

"I've seen you dance, King. I've seen you when you are putting frost and snow over the land. You are dancing up in the air, laughing madly for some strange reason, but dancing nevertheless. You are quite…graceful at it," Pitch wanted to say beautiful, but he couldn't quite say it. He moved King's free hand to his shoulder and placed his own hand on King's waist.

"I-I wasn't!" King said, jumping a bit when Pitch's hand grasped his waist. Either he was embarrassed from the intimacy between them or of Pitch's words. Whichever it was, Pitch found both complimentary.

Pitch hummed. "Just follow my lead, King. I'm sure you'll do wonderfully," he said softly. He slowly started to move King with him, keeping the movements slow and whimsical. He found himself humming a soft tune as he moved King across the forest floor. If anyone were to spot them, they would probably be shocked at the familiarity between them. With Pitch turning King around in his hands, touching him softly over his clothed sides…Pitch was even losing himself within the dance. He kept King close as he sped up their movements, barely giving King enough time to put down one foot before lifting the other. He could hear King's breathing pick up as they danced. With one last twirl, Pitch slowed the dance down and pulled King nearly pressed against his body. Pitch smirked down at him, enjoying the small quakes throughout that small body.

"Is this…is this how people usually dance," King asked softly, his eyes heavy lidded as he looked up at Pitch.

"Some do, yes," Pitch replied before going back to humming.

"Oh," King whispered. His eyes thick with thought.

The humming came to an end and so did the dance. Pitch had no desire to release King from his grasp, but would if King pulled back. Thankfully, King seemed just as reluctant to move from Pitch as well. He looked down at the colder man looked into his eyes. They started to become larger when Pitch noticed that King was moving up towards him. Pitch wanted to chuckle in amusement and push the boy away, but instead he was leaning down in return. His eyes slowly drifted shut before he captured King's lips for his own. The kiss was innocent, if anything, but the feeling of his warm lips against King's icy ones gave him a tingling sensation across his sensitive skin. He wanted more. He slowly deepened the kiss, feeling King grasp onto his robes as he held him closer. Having King so close should have cooled him, but all it did was drive the heat within him to greater heights.

It wasn't until a large bang above them made them split apart. Their eyes automatically went for the sky to see that Sandman was sending off fireworks. Gold ones of course. Pitch cursed the round man venomously in his mind. He didn't enjoy being interrupted. He didn't want- Laughter cut off his thought process and his attention was on King who was laughing to the point of tears. He didn't even notice when the boy left his arms. "And what is so funny?" Pitch questioned hotly.

King shook his head as he laughed. "S-sandman scared you! HA!" he barely got that out through his laughter.

Pitch rolled his eyes. "He most certainly did not. I do not get scared."

King smiled teasingly. "Of course not." He started to float up when the wind came for him. Pitch watched him silently as King quickly sobered up. A part of him wanted to pull the boy back down and finish what they started. "Hey, um… thanks for the dance and um…" he blushed as he scratched his cheek, embarrassed.

Pitch smiled slightly. He knew the mood was ruined anyways, thanks to that Sandman, but seeing King like this was nice reward. "You are welcome, My King," he returned with a slight bow, similar to earlier.

King nodded mutely. He gave a shy wave before flying off. Pitch watched silently as King's body disappeared from sight. With a sigh Pitch turned around and walked back towards the shadows, softly humming.

Song: Once Upon a Dream. By: Lana Del Rey. Played this sound over and over while I wrote this. Also, this is with Ion's King Frost.


	4. Chapter 4

Tuesday Prompt: Wedding Day- Marriage is a life changing event, and though it may seem frightening (much to Pitch's delight actually) the two wish to make their union recognized by all. Even if some may not approve of such a thing.

Jack was panicking. He was getting married. Not Jack, but Pitch was getting married. He wasn't supposed to be getting married! Well, at least not to someone that wasn't Jack! He knew it sounded selfish, but Jack was the one for Pitch and some over grown rabbit. The man wasn't actually a rabbit, but his last name has bunny in it… you know what, it isn't that important. What _was_ important was how was he going to stop the wedding that was actually happening right at this moment?

He took a shaky breath and tried to calm himself down before he broke down. He noticed Pitch look over at him with concern in his eyes. Of course he won't be concerned. His best man wasn't acting how he should since Pitch had no idea Jack was in love with him. Jack tried to give him a smile to reassure him, but this only made Pitch frown more. Jack felt immensely guilty. This was Pitch's day. He supposed to stand there looking as handsome as usual in his tux next to him Bunnymund. Did he even bother thinking about how nice Pitch looked today? He hated to say it, but he looked better than he had ever seen him, except that time he walking in on him in the shower. That was good day. He didn't bother stopping the soft chuckle from coming out of his mouth.

Jack noticed Pitch looking at him confused now, along with several others. He blushed darkly and waved at everyone with a weak smile, clearly embarrassed. Unlike the others that were annoyed with his antics, Pitch returned with an amused smile. This time Jack smile back brightly causing Pitch to chuckle softly as he turned forward again. The priest had a surprisingly small smile on his face as he looked from Pitch to Jack. There was something in the priest eyes as he looked at Jack, but he couldn't figure out what that was even though he felt like he should know.

"Now, is there anyone that doesn't believe these two should be wed?" the priest announced, giving a meaningful look at Jack. "Speak now, or forever be silenced."

Now, Jack was sure the man was talking to him.

"I'm pretty sure no one is going to speak up, mate," Bunnymund said with a chuckle.

"Actually," Jack started, his voice cracking, but it was enough for nearly everyone in the entire building to turn to him. Jack was stunned with the attention, though he shouldn't be. He knew he would gather everyone's attention if he spoke up. His mouth ran dry and he cursed this bout of stage fright. He looked over the people to see shock, some angry, and there was even a few smiles in the crowd. He turned his gaze back to the grooms and priest to see Bunnymund glaring at him. He flinched at the intensity of it.

"Frost, this better not be another joke," Bunnymund hissed. He was doing a good job of being as intimidating as Pitch when he was angry. Speaking of Pitch, when Jack locked eyes with him he could see some sort of urgency coming from the tall man. It was intense, too intense. He had to look away. He looked to the only person that he thought would be a good idea to look at and it was. With one look at the Priest he felt a calm come over him. The priest nodded at him encouragingly and Jack felt like he could do this. No, he knew he could do this. With a deep breath, he looked back at Pitch and Bunnymund.

"This isn't a joke," he spoke strongly. Pitch took a step forward, surprised, and Bunny looked like he was bristling in anger.

"Jack?" Pitch murmured as his hand looked ready to reach out to him.

"Don't marry him, Pitch…Please," Jack nearly begged.

Bunny looked ready to step forwards and attack Jack, but Pitch moved in front of him. "Why?" Pitch asked. His face was calm, but his eyes were bright with different emotions.

"Huh?" Jack voiced. That was all he could move himself to say. His courage left him quickly when Pitch asked him that.

Pitch sighed and shook his head. "Why, Jack. Why don't you want me to marry Aster?"

"I-I, uh…" Jack stumbled over his words as he tried to figure out exactly what to say. Why did Pitch have to ask him that now? And here of all places? Couldn't he have waited until they were alone, possibly after he was married to Bunnymund?

"I'm waiting." And he wasn't the only one. The whole room was silent as they waited for Jack to answer.

_It was now or never_. Jack swallowed whatever fear he had and looked Pitch in the eyes. "Because I love you." The moment he said that, he could have sworn he saw Pitch gasp, but it was hard when nearly everyone did that. Even Bunny. "I really do and I can't stand seeing you marrying Bunny, no offense," he said the last bit to Bunnymund.

"Wa-What do you mean 'no offense'?" Bunny yelled. It was obvious from the slight twitching on Bunny's face that he was more than pissed.

Jack looked at Bunny warily as he waited for him to attack. "Pitch, please," he said as he looked back over at Pitch. "Just…just don't do this."

A small sigh came from Pitch before he stepped forward. He lifted his hand hesitantly toward Jack as his lips trembled slightly as he tried to speak. "Jack, I-"

"Hold it," Bunny cut in. Everyone's attention was back on him. "I will not be left at the alter because of some kid." He glared at Jack, only to have Jack glare back at him. "So I'm leaving you Pitch."

A gasp came from the congregation.

Bunny sighed and started to walk down the aisle. "It's been fun, Pitch, but I doubt we would have made it past a year," he said sadly before turning back to Pitch with a small smirk. "We may have made it two years if the sex was really good." He gave a parting wave before walking quickly out of the building.

The moment the doors shut behind Bunny, the place was in an uproar of voices. There were many talking over what had happened while a few glared at Pitch and Jack accusingly.

Jack stared weakly at the crowd. He wanted to stand up for Pitch. It wasn't his fault. Jack was the one that said everything and now Pitch was going to be looked down on by everyone here. There was no way Pitch was going to forgive him for this. He sighed sadly as he looked down at the floor. That was when he felt a warm hand clasp his own. Jack looked up to see Pitch shooting a glare at the people in the chapel. "Pitch," was all Jack could say.

Pitch glanced down at him, his face unreadable. It wasn't long before Pitch was pulling him from the alter and through one of the doors that led to the halls, but Pitch didn't slow down. He kept dragging Jack until they came up to Pitch's groom's room. He barely had time to stop before Pitch shoved him into the room. Jack moved himself to one of the chairs and watched as Pitch paced back and forth in front of him. Worry was drawn on the older man's face.

"Pitch, I'm sorry," Jack whispered. "I-I didn't mean for you to lose Bunny." Speaking those words hurt him more than he thought they would. It was obvious that Pitch was stressed out over being left by the man he loved.

Pitch stopped his pacing and faced Jack with a glare. "I don't care about that, Frost," Pitch bit out. Jack was about to question him, but Pitch kept talking. "What the hell were you thinking? Couldn't you have done this sooner? Did it ever occur in your small, little brain that this would happen?" He let out a frustrated growl and started to pace again.

Jack shuffled awkwardly in his chair as he took Pitch's rant. "I'm sor-" Jack cut himself off as he thought over Pitch's words. "What do you mean sooner?"

Pitch turned his glare onto him for the second time. Instead of stopping, he marched right up to Jack and leaned down until he was nearly nose to nose with Jack. "All of this could have been avoided if you just said something! I wouldn't have said yes to Aster. I wouldn't have been left at the alter because that damned rabbit knew of my feelings for you. If you weren't so damn stupid, you would have said something!" he more or less screamed.

"I-I-"

"You what? Just realized your feelings after I was about to get married? Really?" Pitch taunted angrily. "Even after I laid down every possible hint of my feelings for you and even told you flat out how I felt, you just now feeling the same what? Well FUCK YOU!" he yelled as he pushed away from Jack and returned to pacing angrily.

"Wait…what?" Jack mumbled.

"Give it a minute to sink in," Pitch grumbled nastily.

Jack glared, insulted, but it did take around a minute to fully sink in. "You…you like me?"

Pitch's whole body froze. He slowly turned his head toward Jack with an angry, horrified, and yet shocked look. His mouth moved as it tried to find the right words, but apparently he couldn't. He sighed and banged his head against the nearest wall. "I'm in love with an idiot."

"Hey!" Jack yelled insulted.

Pitch barely turned his head to glare at him. It was enough to shut Jack up. Maybe Pitch had a point.

"Okay. I'm an idiot," Jack sighed as he moved to his feet. "I didn't realize…my feelings until you said you were going to marry Bunny. I just…I just didn't know how to tell you. You seemed happy with him and well," he stopped himself. He knew if he said 'I didn't think you liked me' would probably only make Pitch even more pissed.

Pitch sighed and turned around completely before leaning against the wall. "At least we agree that you're an idiot." He smirked, amused, when Jack glared. Even with the biting remark, Jack was relieved to see Pitch in a better mood.

Silence came over them. Pitch didn't seem to mind it, but it was deafening to Jack. "So, um," Jack started awkwardly. "Do you, do you still love me?" his voice squeaked when he said love.

Pitch gave him a stunned look. "Of course I do, you fool," he said as if it were plain as day.

Jack couldn't stop the goofy grin that crept its way onto his face. "Good," he said and was followed by a laugh which was joined in by Pitch.

Pitch pushed off the wall and walked toward Jack, silencing his laugh. The man lifted his hands and cupped Jack's cheeks so gently. Red bloomed across Jack's face at the intimacy of the touch. "There is no way that I would ever stop loving you, Jack. Even if you are an idiot."

"How many times are you going to say I'm an idiot?" Jack asked with a weak glare. It was hard to get mad with Pitch acting like this.

"As many times as I need too before it sinks in," Pitch whispered before leaning down and pressing a light kiss to Jack's forehead.

Jack hummed at the touch. "You know, usually this is the part where the two have a heavy make out session," he commented cheekily.

Pitch pulled back from him with a smirk. "I'm not the kind of guy to make out with the man that ruined my wedding until after the first date."


	5. Chapter 5

Wednesday Prompt: Free Day/ AU Day

(This is a work on Ymirr's artwork of Pitch Frost and Jack Black. It is a power swap.)

Pitch knew he was there the moment his skin began to crawl. Jack Black was somewhere nearby, watching him. He always kept a watch on him. He lurked in the shadows and followed him. It was as if that boy knew exactly where he would be before he even knew it. Pitch kept himself off the ground, a well learnt lesson after being teleported back into that brat's tunnels. It took him nearly a week to escape. He was well to keep himself in the trees. He steadied himself on a branch as he looked out on the surrounding area. His staff was held out, ready for him to attack if need be.

"Always so serious," came a familiar dark voice from behind Pitch. The man quickly jumped into the air and turned around with his staff pointed at Jack's throat.

"Black," Pitch growled.

Jack just smiled his twisted, lopsided grin. "Frost," he taunted. "But in all seriousness, you need to loosen up. You're going to end up giving yourself even more gray hair." He laughed as he came fully out of the shadows and perched himself on the branch.

Pitch gave him an unamused look. "Why are you following me?" he asked.

Jack's smile fell for a second before returning. "Just bored."

"Well bother someone else, I'm busy." Pitch turned from him and was about to leave, but Jack only appeared before him.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Yes," Pitch said without a seconded thought. He tried moving around the boy, but was blocked off once again. "What do you want?" he asked, getting annoyed very quickly.

Jack stood to his full height, still not very tall. "How about a game?"

"A game?" Pitch deadpanned.

Jack nodded. "It'll be fun," he said. Pitch rolled his eyes and he debated shooting up into the skies. "The winner will be able to ask the loser for any prize they desire," he continued, gaining part of Pitch's attention.

"Prize?"

"Yep," Jack said as he walked across the branch. Pitch felt a great need to push him. "Let's just say if a certain someone wins, he'll be able to ask the loser to leave him alone." Jack looked to Pitch's eyes. His yellow eyes knew they had Pitch, and regrettably Pitch was greatly intrigued by this deal.

"Alright, let's say I play this game. What is it?" Pitch questioned.

Jack's face looked ready to split in two with the excited grin he gave. "All you have to do is catch me within the time limit."

It sounded simple enough, but Pitch knew better. "I think not. You and I both know you'll stay in the shadows the entire time."

Jack gave a mock pout. "You think so poorly of me, but you are right," he grinned. "How about this, I am only allowed in the shadows for three second max."

Pitch nodded. That seemed fair. "And how do I know you won't cheat?"

Jack shrugged. "You don't, but if you catch me cheating, you win automatically."

Pitch was a bit shocked by the answer, but pleased nevertheless. "Alright, name your time limit."

Jack gave a shout of excitement as he jumped into the air, doing a back flip before he landed in a crouch on the branch. "Great to hear you're on board, old man," he taunted.

"Just name the time, Black," Pitch bit out.

"You have ten minutes," Jack said. "I don't have all day for this and I'm sure you wouldn't want to make this any longer than necessary."

"Then your time starts now," Pitch said as he pointed his staff at him and shot out ice. Jack was quick enough to dive into the shadows before the ice trapped him. Instead the ice hit the branch, coating it thick in the ice.

"Some one's a little anxious!" Jack's voice came from off in the distance.

"Just think of it as finally getting rid of a certain pest!" Pitch retorted.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Jack laughed.

"Not nearly enough!" Pitch returned. His eyes scanned the area, only catching glimpses of Jack as he jumped from one shadow to the next.

Laughter started to echo around him. "Come on old man! This is supposed to be fun! You shouldn't be so grouchy all the time."

"I'm not. I just so happens I'm just grouchy when you're around," Pitch replied.

"You're really into the cutting remarks today," came from behind him. Pitch turned to the source, but Jack was already gone. "Too slow, old man! Maybe you should take a breather!"

Pitch grasped his staff tight enough he could hear the wood creaking. Oh, how he wished he was ringing Jack's neck instead.

"Tick tock, tick tock! Time is running out!"

"Would you shut up!" Pitch yelled angrily.

"No," was whispered right into his ear, causing him to fly back to see Jack hanging upside down in the tree. "You are really letting your guard down. Are you sure you want to win?"

Pitch growled and shot a large blast of ice at the tree. Jack didn't even have time to slip back into the shadows. He had to drop down onto the lower branch. Jack moved toward the shadows, but Pitch didn't give him time to slip into them. He sent ice blast after ice blast at the boy, barely missing him as he jumped to the next branch.

Time was running out and Pitch was nowhere closer to catching Jack than he was before. The boy had managed to slip back into the shadows and seemed to be playing it safe now. It was as if he truly wanted to win. Why? Was it because he still wanted to piss Pitch off more? Or maybe he wanted to ask something of him. Something worse than their 'arrangement' now.

A ringing sound suddenly filled his ears. He looked toward the noise to see Jack above him with a bedside clock in his hand. He grinned toothily at Pitch. "I win."

Dread filled Pitch as he tried to prepare himself for what was to come. "You knew you would win."

Jack shrugged his shoulders and nodded. "For the most part, yes I did," he said before jumping down and landing on a branch close to Pitch. "Has anyone told you that you're a sore loser?"

Pitch glared. He knew he was and he didn't need a brat to tell him that.

"Now, let's see. What do ask, what do ask," he mumbled. "I could have you dance for me. That would be nice. Or freeze Bunny, but you might enjoy that too much. Oh, I could have you stay with me for all eternity," he grinned darkly.

Pitch froze at those words.

"But I won't. Even though I know you would, cause of you being a man of your word and all, but still. I'd rather have company of someone that wanted to be there. Plus, you get pissy," Jack rambled.

"If you don't hurry up, Black, I'm going to freeze your ass," Pitch cursed as he raised his staff threateningly.

"Like you did earlier?" Jack replied.

Frost shot out of the end of his staff in warning.

Jack chuckled weakly as he held up his hands in mock surrender. "Okay, okay. I know what I want, but you have to close your eyes."

Pitch glared at him in refusal.

"You have to," Jack said as he frowned. "That is the rules."

Pitch sighed out loud and closed his eyes. He awaited whatever that was to come. There was a shuffle of clothing before he felt warm lips press against his. Pitch gasped and pulled back, but Jack caught his face with his hands and pulled him back into the kiss. Pitch was practically having a mental shutdown from the shock, but when Jack ran a warm tongue across his lip, he did shutdown and so did his powers. He fell from Jack's grasp and landed roughly onto the forest floor with a pained groan.

"Aw, you're falling for me!" came from above.

Pitch grunted in pain as he sat up. "What…the hell was that?" he bit out.

"That is what I wanted," Jack simply answered.

Pitch glared up at him. "And how is that what-"

"A-a-ah! No questioning the victor's choice!" Jack said as he smiled down at him. "Now, I believe it is time for us to part ways. It was nice, Pitch!"

"Wait a minute!" Pitch yelled as he moved quickly to his feet.

"Don't strain yourself! I'll be back soon and we'll do another game!" With that, Jack was gone.

Pitch grumbled obscenities and kicked a nearby rock away from him. "Damn brat," he grumbled as a blush started to set itself across his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Thursday Prompt: Argument- As said for day one, love isn't easy, and people aren't always going to get along. Especially with these two there will be some butting of heads. Jack is not used to having someone else he has to speak to before doing whatever he wants.

"Jack, that's a bad idea," Tooth said as she looked at the white haired boy with worry. The boy just smiled. His white teeth nearly distracted her, but she kept strong and looked away from them. "Pitch will not fall for this. It will only end up bad and you're going to get hurt and I don't think I can deal with that and-"

"Tooth, calm down," Jack said with his hands raised. "Seriously, I'm not going to get hurt. It's worked with Bunny and even Jamie. And the only hurt I got from that was the kind I wanted," he said with a wolfish grin.

Tooth blushed and glared at him. "Come on, Jack. I don't think you should do this. It's a bad idea," she tried again, but it didn't seem to be working. Jack had already pushed himself from the table and started to walk out of the coffee shop.

"Don't worry, Tooth! I'll be fine!" was all Jack said before he left the building.

Tooth sighed while she shook her head. She knew it was a bad idea. Jack was never that lucky. Arguing with Pitch was going to be different from Bunny and Jamie… She pushed down the worry and moved to clean up and get ready to close up shop.

It was an hour later before Jack came back into the shop, sporting a black eye. "Jack! Oh my gosh, what happened to you?" Tooth exclaimed as she ran up to him.

Jack smiled weakly at her with his hand over his eye. "You were right, Tooth…It didn't work…"

Most of Tooth's worry for him vanished. "Of course it wouldn't work, Jack. He's not one of your toys! You shouldn't have treated him like that."

Jack's eyes widened at her words. "Oh God…what have I done…" he whispered as he fell to his knees and began to curl up in on himself. Tooth kneeled in front of him.

"Jack?" she whispered.

Jack looked up at her with tear filled eyes. "I did something stupid, Tooth," he choked out while giving a weak smile. It lacked all of its usually joy and laughter. That smile tore at Tooth's heart. It was hard to look at.

"What happened?" she asked.

The tears in his eyes finally spilled over. His mouth trembled as he tried to speak. Tooth regretted asking him and pulled him into a tight hug. "Shhh, it's alright," she said as she rubbed his back in small circles. "Just take deep breathes."

Jack did as instructed as he clenched to her shirt. His body shook as sobs racked his body. It was nearly a half hour before Jack pulled away. His eyes and cheeks were bright red from the tears. He wiped his face with his hoodie sleeve, sniffling softly.

"Better?" Tooth asked hesitantly.

Jack nodded. "I fucked up," he said. His voice was strained.

"You want to tell me what happened?" she asked.

She received another nod. "I'll try without crying again," he said with a weak smile. It was much better than the smile before.

Tooth gave a small smile back. "You can cry, Jack. It is good to cry sometimes."

He gave a small laugh. "Yeah…but I think I've cried enough. My face is ichy."

Tooth laughed as she stood up. "Why don't you go clean your face and I'll get you something for your eye." Jack nodded and slowly made his way to the back. Tooth quickly made his an ice pack and decided to make him something for his throat. She finished placing the mint shavings on top of the coco by the time Jack made it back into the room. He looked much better with his face cleaned from the tears. She pushed the cup and pack across the counter to his seat. "Here you go," she said as she leaned on the counter.

Jack smiled gratefully at her and cupped the coco. "Thanks."

"No problem." She watched as he slowly sipped at the drink before putting it back down and taking the ice pack. "So, what happened and start from the beginning."

He sighed and nodded. "After I left you, I met up with Pitch as he got off work. He seemed to be in a good mood…" His eyes had a far off look for a moment and before Tooth could question it, he started back up. "Anyways, I started up the argument, but nothing I said would get him mad! He looked to be enjoying it! And every damn time he turned it on me with that damn smirk!" Jack's hand clenched at the ice pack tight enough to hear the ice breaking. "And then! …And then I said something stupid…" he whispered as his eyes dropped to the counter top. He didn't say anything else after that. He just stared down.

"What did you say?" Tooth asked softly. There was that familiar feeling of dread that filled her earlier.

"I-I brought up his daughter," he said as fresh tears filled his eyes.

"No," she gasped.

Jack nodded weakly. "That's not the worst part," he gave a fake laugh. "I continued it! I was happy to see him mad! I kept on…I kept on like the dumb ass I am," he spat angrily. Tooth wanted to stop him. She didn't want to hear this anymore. "He told me to stop. He told me to leave before he did something he would regret."

"Jack," she whispered. She pitied him, but she couldn't believe he'd do something so horrible.

"I didn't listen. I wish I did, I wish I could take it all back," he continued. "But I still went on. I did the same thing that I did to Bunny and Jamie. I kissed him and…I guess you can imagine what happened next?" he said as he motioned to his bruised eye. "He left after that and then I'm here. I don't even remember the walk here…he should of hit me more. I deserve so much more."

He did, Tooth had no doubt about that, but she wasn't going to say it out loud. "Jack, you have to tell him. Explain to him and apologize. Beg for forgiveness if you have too," she told him.

Jack looked at her with his eyes wide with fear. "Now? I-I don't think I can. I'm pretty sure he'd kill me," he forced out.

Tooth nodded. "You don't have to…now, but do it soon. Sooner the better," she told him. "The longer you wait, the worse it gets."

Jack once again stared down at the counter top silently for a few minutes before nodding. "Yeah…Yeah," he said with a bit more oomph. He stood from his seat and sat down the ice pack. "Thanks Tooth. I'll see you later." With that, he ran out of the shop, much to Tooth's shock.

She smiled weakly before going over and locking the door behind him. "Good luck, Jack."


	7. Chapter 7

Friday Prompt: Valentine's Day/Making Up- But they find a way to make it through. And though Pitch is really, really not fond of this seemingly useless holiday he still loves it when Jack pays him even more attention, even if he is too stubborn to admit it.

There were many times Pitch wanted to kill the Guardians. Most of them were based on murderous rage towards one or two individual Guardians, but this time it was towards four of them. It would have been five, but Jack seemed to be missing from this get together. He didn't fully disregard Jack's part in this, but he doubted the boy had anything to do with this. They child didn't seemed like one that would kidnap him from his lair and tie him to a chair with magical binds…well, maybe he did. At least Frost wouldn't have left him alone in one of North's rooms. Now that was all the rudeness of the Guardians.

Before Pitch could actually die from boredom- and trust me, he was trying- the doors to the room slammed open allowing the Cossack, rabbit, stuffed bird, and creampuff- wait, there was another. The person was strangely familiar. Who did he know that had pink hair, wings, and wore…No. Gods no. What in the world was running through the Guardian's minds? He would have asked if it wasn't for the gag silencing him, but he made his displeasure known through a dark glare. It was enough to make the Guardians and Cupid flinch. It was almost sufficient reimbursement for, well, all of this.

"Are you sure you can do this, mate?" Bunnymund asked as he glared at Pitch. His paw was moving towards the boomerangs on his back. What did the overstuffed rabbit think Pitch was going to do? Magically get out of the chair? "I doubt this blimey has the ability to feel anything other than being an ass."

_Speak for yourself_.

Cupid moved over towards Pitch, in return Pitch cut his eyes towards him, making the cherub move back. "O-of course I can. I've done this to plenty of people," he said weakly at first, but sounded more sure of himself towards the end.

Pitch scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion. What did that creature mean? It was then that Bunnymund's words came back to haunt him. He cursed himself for not noticing it then. He had a vague idea onto what they were planning, but he wanted no part in this. Panic started to pool in the pit of his stomach as he started to struggle intensely at the binds.

"You may want to hurry up," Tooth said as she pointed out Pitch's struggle.

North nodded. "The bind won't hold him long."

Cupid nodded and moved in front of Pitch, but not close enough to block his view of the others. "Are you sure you don't want to wait for that ice boy?" Cupid questioned.

Pitch could smell the fear off the little man. He was trying to put off whatever it was that the Guardians wanted him to do. This only made him struggle more. He didn't even bother to notice the awkwardness that settled over the Guardians.

"Just get on with it," Bunnymund grumbled.

"Alright…" Cupid sighed and raised arms and stretched them out towards the boogeyman.

Pitch only stopped his movements when he noticed a pink sparkles coming from the cherub's hands. He instantly moved back from the man and tried to tip back the chair, but it was too late. A large cloud of that stuff came over him as he fell to the floor. He groaned at the contact of his head hitting the wood flooring. It wasn't enough to knock him out, but whatever that was in that pink crap was making his vision come in and out. He barely had enough time to glare at the Guardians and that damn cherub before passing out.

X

It was nearly time for the next meeting, but there were no Guardians in sight. Jack had looked through half of the workshop already and hasn't seen them. None of the yetis would tell him where they were and the elves were useless. Maybe they were avoiding him? He knew he kind of blew up on them when they suggested controlling Pitch, but come on! That was just wrong! He didn't care what Pitch did. He knew the man didn't deserve that. Heck, he didn't deserve have the stuff the Guardians said he did. He should know. He's talked to the man a few times after the battle. The old guy was surprisingly quick at getting back on his feet. And had really good aim with a snowball, but that didn't really matter.

Jack sighed and opened another door. He was about to shut it, as he had done to several other doors in the past half hour, but spotted the Guardians. "Hey guys! Finally found you. I was starting to think you were avoiding me!" he laughed as he walked in the room with his staff on his shoulder. He barely noticed the shocked looks on the Guardians' faces when he spotted the flying man of love. "Hey Cupid! What are you doing…" Beside Cupid was a darkly dressed man tied to a chair on the ground. "Pitch!" Forgetting everything, he sprinted over to the man and moved the chair back onto all fours. "Pitch, come on man, wake up," he said as he patted the boogeyman's cheeks lightly. A small groan came from the man as he started to wake up. Jack quickly took off the gag. "Are you alright?"

Pitch blinked slowly and looked up at him. "Jack?" His voice was raspy, probably because of him just waking up.

"Yeah, it's me," Jack said as he went behind him and started to untie his binds.

"What happened?" Pitch asked as gently rubbed his now loose wrists.

Jack took off the bindings on his ankles before helping him out of the chair. "You'll have to ask them," he said as he glared icily at the Guardians. None of them dared look him in the eyes.

Pitch rubbed a hand over his face as he tried to steady his swaying body. "Ask wh-" he looked up. Jack looked over at the strange pause and saw Pitch staring at the Guardians, not in anger, but with an awestruck look.

"Pitch, are you okay?" He was really starting to worry the man had really gotten hurt.

Pitch moved from Jack and stepped towards the Guardians, making them move back and look at each other warily. "The Guardians," Pitch whispered. Slowly he started to smile, like really smile. Jack liked the smile, he really did, but it felt so wrong to him. Pitch shouldn't be smiling like that towards the others.

Pitch's eyes moved over each Guardian-besides Jack- before landing on Cupid. "And Cupid," he gasped. "Now this…this is just lovely. To see all of you, at once." He let out a small chuckle, completely opposite of his normal one. It was like he was _happy_ to see them.

Jack couldn't even move as he watched the boogeyman fan over them. It made a strange feeling at the bottom of his stomach that made him shift awkwardly behind him. He couldn't explain why he was starting to feel angry.

The others seemed just as frozen in place as Jack. It wasn't until Sandy floated over, did anyone move. Sand figures and shape formed over Sandy's head, but Jack couldn't interpret them.

He was startled by sudden chuckle from Pitch. "Of course I am fine, Sanderson! Actually, I've never been better," Pitch said as he stepped over to the man. Before Sandy could move back, Pitch pulled Sandy to him in a loose hug. "Have I ever how huggable you are?"

Shock, horror, it was hard to tell what everyone was feeling at that moment. Though, Jack was feeling more anger than anything else. He watched at Pitch started to run his fingers through Sandy's hair as he smiled down at the gold man. Sandy was even starting to relax! Jack could feel the frost that started to coat the floor under him. He turned his eyes other Guardians as he tried to control his strange and sudden anger. "What did you guys do to him?" he yelled at them as he allowed gust of wind blow himself over to them.

They looked amongst themselves before Tooth floated over. "We, ah…we were trying to make Pitch nicer and it kind of worked," she squeaked out the last part and gave an awkward laugh which quickly ended when Jack glared at her.

Never before had he felt so strongly at wanting to freeze every single one of them. "So let me guess, you casted a spell on him with the help of Cupid?" He didn't bother to wait for an answer. "What did you have him do?"

"Had him change how Pitch felt about us," Tooth said sheepishly as she rubbed the feathers on her arm nervously.

The look he gave them was chilling. "Are you guys stupid?" he said through clenched teeth. Tooth squeaked at the sound over them gnashing.

Bunny stepped –hopped- forward and glared down at him. "He needed to stop and we couldn't kill him. We did what we needed too, mate."

Jack continued to glare up at him. "Keep telling yourself that. You know what you guys did was wrong," he hissed.

"What is going on here?"

Jack had momentarily forgotten about Pitch and now he was standing beside him with a sleeping Sandy in his arms. He looked worriedly at all of them before his eyes stopped on Tooth. Before Jack could do anything, Pitch handed him Sandy and took Tooth's arm with the ruffled feathers on it. "You shouldn't do this, Toothiana. It can't be good for your feathers," he said as he gently brushed down the feathers.

Tooth flushed. "You don't have to-"

Pitch looked at her from his bowed head. "But I want too." That sufficiently kept his protests down. Pitch finished putting her feathers down and raised her arm to expect it. One hand had hers gently cupped in it while the other ran over the feathers of her arm. "Done," he said, sounding pleased. He smiled at her, not letting go of her hand. "My dear, you are such a rare beauty. You shouldn't treat your feathers too roughly." He placed a chaste kiss to the back of her hand and allowed her arm to fall. He didn't seem bothered by Tooth's flabbergasted look and just took Sandy back from Jack, wincing slightly until the man had his arms firmly wrapped around Sandy.

Jack was about to yell some obscenity until Pitch winced. "Pitch, are you sure you're alright?" he asked.

Pitch looked at him, but all the strange warmth he had been giving the Guardians-and Cupid- was gone and all that was left was…nothing. A pang shot through Jack at the look. Even before this, Pitch at least looked at him with something in his eyes. He never gave him that look before.

"I'm perfectly fine, Jackson," Pitch said coolly before turning away from him and walked towards Cupid who had been standing off to the side.

That stung. That stung way more than Jack ever wanted to admit. He turned on the others and glared. His anger was fueled in full by the hurt. "Fix. This." He wasn't even daring to ask nicely. It took all he had not to freeze everyone solid. Pitch included.

Bunny looked to Tooth, Tooth looked to North, and North looked off into space, obviously trying to figure out a way to fix this.

"Um, guys?" the weakened voice of Cupid called out. The collective turned towards him to see that Pitch had taken him as well into his arms and the now trio were settled into one of the room's larger chairs. Pitch was lounged out over the chair arms with Cupid and Sandy comfortably put on him. All but Cupid looked happy with this arrangement. Sandy had snuggled his way into Pitch's robes and had his arms wrapped around Pitch's sides with a little smug smile on his sleeping face.

Something in Jack snapped. "Pitch!" he yelled angrily. The temperature in the room dropped dramatically.

Pitch opened his eyes to give Jack an annoyed look. "Would you calm yourself, Jackson? You're going to make it far too cold for all of us to be comfortable."

This only led to Jack making the far colder than before. The others could see their breathes' clears.

"Hey, cool it mate," Bunny complained as he rubbed his arms for warmth.

Jack glared icily at him. "I am 'cooling it'."

"Bunny, if you're cold, you can always come over here," Pitch voiced and sent a wink.

Bunny looked absolutely flabbergasted by the suggestion and a bit tempted. And only for warmth. Or at least that is what he would say.

"You too, North. I'm sure your warmth would be greatly appreciated," Pitch continued, now with his eyes on the older looking man.

"I, ah…" North seemed to be having a problem speaking.

"Cat got your tongue?" Pitch asked coyly.

"Is he flirting?" Tooth whispered to Jack.

Jack looked at her confuse, his anger forgotten for a moment. "Flirting? Why would he be flirting?" he asked as he thought over Pitch's words. When realization hit him, his heart didn't exactly sink. It plummeted down to a shattering halt. He didn't understand what was happening to him, but… He let out a sigh as he dropped to the floor. He pulled his legs close to him and wrapped his arms loosely around them. With one fist clenching his staff tightly, he buried his head in his knees.

Pitch watched Jack closely as he did this. Why was Jack curling up like that? He looked on to see Tooth kneel beside him. Maybe he was sick or hurt. He sat up slightly as worry slowly filled him. "What's wro-" He was caught off by a grimace of pain behind his eyes. As soon as it came, it was gone. He couldn't even remember what he was going to say. He looked down in his lap and smiled at the still sleeping Sandman. He moved his gaze onto Cupid, who seemed to be looking everywhere but him as he cuddled closer. Truly this is not the type of weather for a man so scandalously clothed.

He then looked over to the others to see Toothiana was kneeling beside Jackson. "Hm, Cupid, dear," he spoke softly. The smaller man looked up. "Did I miss something?" he continued as he pointed a chin in the two's direction.

Cupid shifted around to see Tooth and Jack. "Oh no," he whispered softly.

Pitch looked down at him worried. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, something is very wrong," Cupid told him, not taking his attention off of the two.

"Oh? What is?"

Cupid either didn't hear him or ignored his question. "The Guardians are going to hate me, but I have to do this."

"I doubted they'd hate someone like you," Pitch said, completely convinced by his own words.

Cupid moved out of his arms and gave him a weak look. "And so will you, after this is over," he sighed.

Pitch looked at him sadly. "I would never."

Cupid shook his head and chuckled softly. "Just remember that when I'm done," he said as flew up. He held out his arms with his palms directed at Pitch. "It's been fun. Kind of. You're pretty nice to people you love," he told him.

Pitch didn't have time to reply, much less think over Cupid's words before he was doused-for the second time- in pink sparkles. And for the second time, Pitch's world went Black.

Cupid took this as his sign to leave. He shook Sandman and woke the man up. Sandy yawned and stretched over the boogeyman and was about to go right back to sleep. "Sanderson. You should wake up. I took the spell off," he warned. Sandman looked up at him blankly before smiling and giving him a thumbs up. Then he fell right back asleep. Cupid sighed and flew away from them. He gave a sad look to Jack as he passed the boy. The poor boy was probably going to go through a lot more than this.

He moved over to North and Bunnymund. "I can't help you anymore," he told them. He looked at them both and they looked ready to object, but he held up a hand and silenced them. "I can't," he put as firmly as possible. "But I will tell you that he'll be waking up soon and he won't be happy." He nodded to them both before flying out of the room. He just hoped he wouldn't hear about any spirit(s) deaths anytime soon.

X

Pitch shifted with a small groan as he woke. His head had a dull ache that made even the softness under him become unpleasant. He sat up slowly, blinking away the sleep, when he noticed he was holding something. Cuddled close to him was… "Sanderson?" Pitch muttered as he looked down at the man confused.

The creampuff woke up and looked at him with a sleepy smile. Before Pitch could even ask why he was in his lap, the little man wiggled his way out of his lap and into the air. And then the man came up close to his face, causing Pitch to fall back in the chair. Sanderson gave a silent chuckle before reaching out and wrote something on his chest. Once he was done, Pitch could see several digits on his skin, written in gold. He slowly raised his head to look at the Sandman with an astounded expression, but was met with a smile. Sanderson then held out his hand with his pinky and thumb out, shaking it slightly before floating away.

It took until Sanderson had left the room before Pitch found his voice. "What the HELL WAS THAT?" he yelled. He was surprised to hear a yelp that followed. He looked over to see not one, not two, but THREE Guardians staring at him in horror. Any other day, he would be very happy, but right now it only made him angrier. "WELL?"

Bunnymund was the first to speak. "Well, I…got to go," he mumbled as he opened a portal with his foot and was gone before anyone could stop him.

Pitch turned his glare onto North. "I-cookies-burn-oven," North tried to speak as he backed up towards the door.

"Cat got your tongue, North?" Pitch hissed, highly annoyed by North's inability to speak correctly.

This made the man flush bright red. "Da," was all he said before practically running out of the room.

Pitch growled and turned his gaze on Tooth, who squeaked at the sudden attention. "You're going to give me my answers, Toothiana," he demanded.

"I-I-I-I-" she stuttered before giving a small scream of sorts and shooting out of the room faster than he could blink.

He sighed and rubbed his head. Those damn Guardians weren't even going to give him answers after what happened. What did happen? "Damn it," he cursed. Just trying to think about it gave him more of a headache. He gave another sigh before forcing himself out of the chair. He may as well leave. He'd just have to force the answers out of those idiots later. Preferably after the headache was gone. Maybe he would ask Jack. The boy always seemed to know things he shouldn't. He glanced over the room for the darkest area, but was distracted by a blue bundle on the floor. A familiar blue bundle with white hair. A blue bundle by the name of Jack Frost. It seemed that he wouldn't have to wait for the answers.

"Frost," he called out. He boy didn't even move. "Frost," he tried again, more forcibly. Still, the boy did nothing. What was wrong with the boy? He sure wasn't hard of hearing. "Frost!" Still. "JACK!" he yelled angrily, causing the boy to jump from his place on the floor and ice to shoot from his staff. Pitch smirked at the sight and walked over to the boy.

Jack breathing heavily, small amounts of fear came off of him as he looked around. "Where is…" he started until he looked up. His blue eyes widened when they locked with Pitch's, though the older man had no idea why. "Pitch?"

"Do you mind telling me what happened?" Pitch went straight to the point.

Jack looked at him confused. Pitch shouldn't have put his faith in the boy knowing.

"Jack," he started slowly. "Do you know what happened?"

Jack's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I'm asking what happened before I woke up with Sanderson on my chest and the Guardians running from me," he answered as he tried not to yell. His patients was running thin much quicker than usual.

"So you're you, right? Like you're not all," Jack continued with some nonsense as he wiggled his arms.

Pitch looked at him blankly. "Jack, I just woke up in my enemies hold. I would appreciate it if you would stop joking."

"So you're you?" Jack kept going.

Pitch glared. "Of course I'm me! Who would I be?" he growled out.

An unbelievably bright smile came over Jack's face. Pitch's anger vanished like that. "Good," Jack sighed.

Pitch gave up. "You're not going to tell me, are you?" He was too tired for games.

Jack stood up, laughing as he did so. "Oh, I'll tell you. I'll even help you get revenge," he told him.

This peaked Pitch's interest. "Revenge?"

Jack nodded. "Yep."

"Well then tell me." He was eager to hear this.

Jack shook his head. "I'll tell you back at your place."

Pitch rolled his eyes. "I'm guess you expect me to give you a lift there?"

Jack smiled. "Of course."

Pitch shook his head, amused. "Fine, Frost. Come on," he said as he walked towards a darkened corner. "While you're telling me about what happened, I would also like you to explain why Sanderson wrote a bunch of numbers on my chest. And why he made this sign after doing so," he said while copying the sign.

Jack laughed loudly. "This is going to be fun."


	8. Chapter 8

Saturday: A Wintry Kiss Beneath the Stars- With their elements combined it is a perfect time for them to show their affections. Pitch may still be fear itself, he may still be a monster in most people's eyes, but even demons have that one person they care for.

Pitch has come across this young man multiple times and still he is the same as the night before and the night before that. He didn't know when he started visiting the sleeping man every night, but there was something about the boy trapped in an eternal sleep that intrigued him. Who would put such a spell on this person? It wasn't as if Pitch knew him personally, but the child didn't look like much of a problem to waste magic on. It was probably because the boy was a prince, or at least that was what Pitch suspected he was from the royal colors and style of clothes that they boy wore.

He walked over to the boy's side and looked down at his eerily calm face. He wondered if the boy could feel anything. Winter practically surrounded the boy, but he didn't even let out a shiver. He was completely defenseless. He would have gotten frostbite if Pitch hadn't cleaned off the snow on his body last night. Why wasn't there someone taking care of this boy? Wasn't he important to someone?

There were the same questions that ran through his mind most nights. Though, this night a strange thought came to mind as he brushed off stray flakes on his face. Was his lips just as numbingly cold as the rest of him? Pitch chastised himself for that thought. Of course it would be just as cold. So why was he leaning over the boy to find out? He didn't know, but he didn't stop either. His lips pressed against the boy's gently, as if he would break under too much weight. The lips of the sleeping child were just as cold as the rest of him, but they were soft. Strangely, he wanted more or some sort of reaction from the stiff body. Even with his want of such of thing, he quickly pulled back when the boy pressed back against his lips.

Pitch stared down in shock as the boy shifted before finally stilling again. Pitch took a step closer just as the boy's lids flickered open. A pair of bright blue eyes appeared and Pitch gasped. Instantly, the boy's eyes were on him. They were filled with so many questions. Pitch doubted he would even be able to answer them all, if any. But the look didn't last long before the boy stared to smile. It was a beautiful sight.

"Hi," the boy whispered.

This is the end of blackice week. I will post whenever on this. My main focus will be on Checkmate.


End file.
